Sun Kissed
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Phil comforts and takes care of Dan when he is hurt. FLUFF. ONESHOT. DANxPHIL


"God dammit!"

"You're going to have to stay still, Dan."

The younger boy winced as Phil carefully applied another glob of aloe vera to his back.

The two YouTubers had been in Florida for merely two days. They, as well as other well-known vloggers, were once again sent out to try the newest, more improved water camera.

Phil and Dan decided to spend that day focusing more on relaxing and having fun; this included sitting in the hotel on their computers, swimming in the pool, and, most importantly, spending too much time in the hot Florida sun.

Dan, always believing in his invincibility, was out all day without even a bit of sunscreen.

"I never burn," he said.

"I only tan," he said.

"I'm practically black," he said.

Phil lathered the cooling gel into the lobster-red areas on Dan's back.

"_Holy fucking shit_," he now said.

The ebony-haired boy chuckled, "Hey, I warned you that this would happen! Now look! I have to sit on your bum to keep you from moving away as a try to help you with your half-cooked flesh. This isn't my fault!"

Dan gritted his teeth; half in annoyance and half at the sting of the gel.

"Just hurry up, _please._"

"Hmph." Phil removed his hands from Dan's back, causing the boy laying down to breathe a sigh of relief. "This doesn't seem to be working. We'll probably have to try something else."

"Something else?" Dan craned his neck as far as it would go to glance at Phil. "Can you elaborate on that, please?!"

"Oh, hush. I promise this method will actually feel a lot better for you. I'll just take a few minutes to get ready for it."

"And we couldn't have tried THAT first?"

The older boy ignored Dan's complaining as he got up to prepare the remedy. Phil had yet to try it on himself, but extensive research (believe him, he definitely saw this coming) proved that sunburns can disappear overnight with black tea and lotion.

After preparing one mug of extremely strong tea, he grabbed the mug, paper towels, and a bottle of moisturizer.

He walked back to the living room to see that Dan was sitting up, carefully leaning against the back of the couch, watching some stupid reality show.

Phil leaned in closely.

"Hey there."

Dan nearly jumped three feet in the air, yelping as his back ached from his muscles tensing.

"Phil! Don't fucking do that to me!"

Phil chuckled and made his way around to the coffee table, placing the items upon it.

"What's the lotion for, Phil? Planning a little something for later?" Dan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Phil would've lightly smacked him, but he felt Dan had suffered enough because of the burn.

"You wish! Now, lay back down on your stomach."

"Oh, kinky. I like where this is going." Dan chortled at his out perverted humor.

"Shut up and just relax so we can get this over with!"

Phil reached over to the table and dunked the paper towels into the tea. After soaking them for a bit, he turned and lightly covered Dan's back thickly in the many layers.

Dan let out a very loud sigh of sudden relief.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes!"

"Good, then it's working." Phil continued to place the towels over every red spot on the tan boy.

After a bit, the towels cooled, telling Phil that it was time to take them off.

"Now that that's over with, I'll put on the lotion now."

Dan practically melted into the couch the second Phil touched his back. Phil slowly smoothed the lotion across his back.

"This is supposed to help moisturize your skin, because the tea dried out your skin-"

"I don't care." Dan interrupted. "Just keep doing it."

Phil humphed and finished putting the lotion on Dan's lower back.

"Okay, Dan," Phil shifted his weight, readying for his friend's protest, "I'm going to have to do your neck now-"

"NO, YOU WILL NOT." Dan struggled underneath him, noticing that Phil had prepared for his attempted escape.

Dan brought his hands up and slammed them down on his neck, immediately pulling away with a painful yelp.

Phil smirked down at Dan's moaning form, "See, I didn't even have to do anything to prove that it will help. Just relax, Dan. I'll try to get it over with quickly."

He leant over, gently creeping his hands up Dan's back so he wouldn't be surprised by the sudden contact. Dan shivered and started clenching his fists, waiting for his friend to-

"EEEEE!"

"HOLD STILL!"

Dan grabbed Phil's hands, keeping him from continuing.

"I DON'T WANNA."

"It's not my fault that you're sensitive on your neck!"

Phil released himself from Dan's grip and put both of Dan's wrists into one hand, keeping the other free to work.

He dove back in without asking Dan this time, which proved to be a huge struggle.

"ATHPHHHH PHIL STAHAHAHAP."

"Hold on; I'm almost done!"

Within seconds, Dan was finally let go, exhausted from his struggle and laughter.

"Now, you just relax." Phil said, gently stroking Dan's back, which calmed him down.

"God, I hate you." Dan grumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

"You wouldn't hate someone if you let them take care of you like this." Phil smirked.

"Just... shut up, I'm tired..." With that, Dan's eyelids fell heavy and he was lulled to sleep by Phil's gentle touches.

The ebony-haired boy looked down at Dan, leaning down to place a small kiss on Dan's cheek.

"Sleep tight and get better, my little Danosaur."


End file.
